Unknown Daughter
by BlackKnight0127
Summary: All Cassie Gibbs ever wanted was to meet her father,the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Now her mom is dead,and Cassie has been placed in the custody of Gibbs... too bad Gibbs doesnt know he has another child, due to a drunken one night stand with Cassie's mother... Now how will Gibbs learn to live with a child he didnt know about, and even better is that Cassie is thirteen and a girl.
1. Chapter 1

Unknown Daughter

Cassie Gibbs is thirteen, with her mom's white blond hair…and her dad's gray/blue eyes, and his personality. Cassie walks into NCIS, hoping to meet the dad she never knew after her mother died in a shootout on her ship. She got a little more then bargained for though…

AN: I DON'T OWN NCIS, BUT I DO OWN CASSIE. ENJOY!

Cassie walks into the elevators after standing at the front desk for thirty minutes, getting clearance to go up from some batty forty-five year old receptionist. She was visibly annoyed and scared. Annoyed by receptionist from hell, scared that her dad will recoil and have her dragged from the building. She was thinking about just walking out and never looking back, when she heard a shout.

"Hold the door!" a man with blond hair and green eyes shouted, running through the doors with a panicked look on his face. Cassie immediately stuck her hand out, stopping the almost closed doors from closing.

"Thank….you" he managed to get out in between breaths, "I'm… Agent McGee… you are?" Cassie had froze and ducked her head away, knowing that an Agent McGee on her fathers team, and she didn't want to take any chances with him telling him before she got to talk to him. She didn't answer him, only keep her eyes away from him. He must have felt her nervousness, for he said:

"Ok, what floor are you getting off at?"

Cassie still didn't answer, so he just looked and me until… Bang! The elevator suddenly stopped and I was thrown against Agent McGee. The elevators lights were out and the emergency lights were on.

"Ok, tell me, why are you here?"

Cassie didn't really want to answer, but she needed to if she wanted to talk to her dad.

"If here to see one of mom's…friends." I said, not wanting to say who, still keeping my head turned away.

"Who?"

"That is none of your business."

"Ok." Was all he said, flicking a switch that Cassie didn't know what was for, but she realized was the emergency switch. After about twenty more seconds, the elevator doors opened on level three. McGee stepped out first, me right after him. Cassie followed him over to his bullpen. Another male agent was sitting at his desk, teasing McGee for being late.

"Well McLate, thanks for joining us!" Cassie heard him teasing.

"Shut up, Tony, me alarm clock didn't go off." Cassie heard him retort. He must Tiny DiNozzo.

"Yes, Tony you have been late many times before" Cassie heard Ziva David, the only female agent on the team, say. But Tony's attention has been turned to Cassie by now, with him noticing her keeping her head.

"Hey, can I help you?" he asked, trying to get a look at Cassie's face. By then Ziva had turned her attention on Cassie, as well as McGee.

"Yes, you can. I'm looking for Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Cassie said raising her head, for the first time since the elevator ride, to look at the team. There was a look of shock on all three of the agent's faces, because Cassie's eyes looked very familiar. They were the eyes that all three agents looked into everyday. They were the eyes of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown Daughter

Chapter 2

Ziva POV: Is it just me or does that girl have Gibbs' eyes?

McGee POV: Woah. She has Gibbs' eyes. That's different.

Tony POV: No way. Gibbs' times two! I wonder if she looks like Gibbs when she's pissed...

( Now it will just be in Cassie's POV almost always)

I watch every single one of the agents thoughts drift through their heads. It's always been easy for me to see what other people are thinking about when I look into their eyes. Soon I see that they are all getting ready to fire questions at me, so I intervene and say:

" My name is Cassie, I'm thirteen years old. My mother knew Agent Gibbs and, before she died, she always told me to find him if she died. She died about two weeks ago, in a shoot out on her ship. They never found the perp, so I came to ask Agent Gibbs to take a look at the case and talk to him about... things. Agent Gibbs is the one and only person that I need to talk to right now, sorry for my bluntness." I finish, looking at the team. The team looked like I had just slapped them. Then Tony's head snapped forward with a sharp crack.

" DiNozzo, get back to work!" I heard a silver haired man say with a gruffness in his voice

" Yes boss, but as you can see I was talking to a girl that seems to need you urgently" he finished, only to get another hit to hit back of his head. Then 'boss' turned his steely eyes to me an the only thought that came to my mind was:  
" I have his eyes."

" Can I help you?" he says really gruff, turning his eyes away heading for the coffee on his desk. I come out of my trance and say:

" Are you Agent Gibbs?"

" Yep"

" Ok, does the name Celia Brav ring a bell?" I say, observing him freezing for a split second, then going back to drinking his coffee.

" So?"

" She's dead." He doesn't say anything, so I carry on.

" Do you remember The U.S Masco, in 1999 in about January?"

" Yep"

"Well you have daughter because of that... and your looking at her." I say with uncertainty in my voice, knowing this is the moment of truth.

" What?!" he snaps so violently, that it caused me to jump back in shock, but I continue anyway, knowing that now I can't stop now.

" I'm Cassie Gibbs, I'm your daughter."

XXXXXXXXX

" Abby!" Gibbs shouts, stomping into the lab, me on his six.

" Yes, Gibbs?" asks a goth girl sweetly, Not yet noticing me.

" I need you to run a parenty test for me... NOW."

" Why do you need me to run... Omg hi! I'm sorry, I didn't see you! What's your name? Is it you he's running a parenty test on? But why would he need to he's not on case yet, unless... Oh Gibbs I didn't know you had another daughter!" Abby basically squeled the last few parts.

" That's why I need you to run the test ASAP."  
said Gibbs, like he goes through this everyday.

" Ok well first, I'll need a DNA swab from each of you and then I'll run them through the software and in 5 minutes, we will see if you're a mini Gibbs!" she said excitedly, already getting the mouth swabs out and sticking one in my mouth.

" Hey!" I say, as she pulled the swabs out of mine and Gibbs' mouth. She ignored me while she put the swabs in one of her many machines and started to type in some sort of computer mumbo jumbo and turned back to me with one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen on her face.

" So what's your name?" she asks.

" I'm Cassie, I'm thirteen and I'm from Chapman's Bay. My mother died in a shootout in her ship and that is why I have been looking for you. One of the reasons was that I wanted you to take a look at the case, if you wanted to." I said, hurrying the last part, afraid I had been asking to for to much. Abby opened her mouth to say something, when a beep went off and She turned around and was clicking on the screen, when she squealed and turned around. She said, in a really happy voice.

" Gibbs, she's yours!"

AN: Well this chap had a mind of it's own so I'll just wrap it up here... For now... Until tommarrow maybe...


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown Daughter  
Chapter 3

I watched my father stare at Abby and walk out the doors, into the elevator, and, seemingly, out of my life. I started to cry, and Abby put her arm around me and said:

" Hey don't cry. He just needs some time to process this. He had a daughter once, but she died, along with his wife."  
I was still crying, thinking he hated me because I could never be his first daughter. When Abby suddenly stood up and started to drag me over to the elevators.

" I know what will make you smile... Off to Ducky's!"  
I stood in the elevator, confused. Why would she take me to see a duck? I wondered, when the elevator doors opened up to a underground part of the NCIS building. Abby was dragging me towards a pair of sliding doors, into a much cooler room.

" Ducky! I want you to meet someone!" Abby shouted across the room to an old man, who was talking to a much younger man.

" Abigail, who do you want me to see? You don't have case right now, and no one else has been brought down by you, to let me meet them." 'Ducky' said, turning away from the younger man to look at us.

" Ducky, this is Cassie. She's thirteen and she's Gibbs' daughter.  
Abby said in a rush, shoving me forward from behind her, where I was hiding. Ducky looked shock and asked me:

" Your mother isn't from the US Basco, is she?"  
I was shocked at what he said and answered

" Yes, but how could you possibly know that?"

" Jethro, the poor man, met your mother on that ship when he was on a case. One night he spent the night there with your mother. Alas, he had to leave the ship the very next day, for him and I were there for two weeks, due to a storm that had blown in, and NIS, as it was called back then, wanted us home at that instant. He never came in contact with your mother again..." Ducky finished with his story and I was deep in thought. Mom had never told me this side of the story, and it was strange not hearing my mother tell stories about my dad. After remembering that, I started crying again, thinking I may never truly have a father. Ducky had stared at me for a few seconds, before pulling me in a hug.

" There, there child, no need to cry. Jethro just needs time to calm down, for he has gotten quite a shock. Just you wait, he'll come walking in and tell you to come with him. He'll take you up to meet Tony, Ziva and Timothy, his, more or less, family, which includes Abigail, Ziva, Tony, Timothy, me and now, you. But, in the mean time, how would you like to listen to a story?" he asked. Most people don't know this, but I love stories. I have ever since my mother told me about my father at the age of three, due to me asking why I only had a mom when other kids had moms and dads. I'm very intelligent for my age, even back then. My mother looked startled when I ask, then gave me a sad look. So she told me about my father and ever since, I loved listening to my mother tell stories, some about fairytales, some about her fellow Mariens pranks, and, even sometimes, about my dad and his many adventures. So I shook my head yes and Ducky smiled and launched into a story about him and one, of his many mistakes, as a young lad, back in Scotland.  
XXXXXXX  
I had fallen asleep on the examination table after one of Ducky's many stories. I had been listening hours on end, held captive by his storytelling. After about the tenth story, my eyelids felt heavy, and I laid down on the exam table, still trying to listen, though his words were fading fast. The last thing a remember was Ducky stroking my hair and telling me to sleep well. I woke up in a man's arms, cradling me like a baby. I turned my face into the mystery man's shirt and sighed, breathing in the man's scent, which smelled like coffee and bourbon. Soon, I felt like I was being put on the floor, in a more brightly lit room. I heard computers taping and phones ringing, and I knew I wasn't in the Autopsy Room anymore. I was in the bullpen. I still didn't want to open my eyes, but I knew I had to. So, slowly, I opened my eyes to see a pair of blue/gray eyes looking back at me.

" Go back to sleep, and me and the team will stay late and you can explain everything to us." I heard my father say, placing his jacket over me like a blanket. I had heard a sound of indignation coming form where Tony's desk was located at, then I heard a small thunk, most likely a pen, most likely thrown by Ziva to get him to shut up. I fell asleep again to the sounds of agents fighting with one another and thinking: So this is how a family is like, smiling to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

AN: Hmmm again this took on a mind of it's own but I hope you liked it... Ok y'all this is an important questions that I would like answered... I'm thinking about doing a cross over, but between what two shows!? Any requests will be taken into thought...  
PLEASE I NEED HELP! Also I will most likely post a chap tomorrow an maybe I would have a little more inspiration if I had reviews? Just a thought...


	4. Chapter 4

Unknown daughter  
Chapter 4

I had woken up to nothing. No computers, no phones no elevators. I sat up, stretching my arms, while my fathers jacket fell onto my lap. I looked around noticing my father and his agents speaking quietly over by Tony's desk.

"Gibbs, how are you going to keep a young teenager, a girl teenager might I add, under saddle?" that was obviously Ziva, getting a simple idiom wrong as always.

"Reins, Zi, not saddle." corrected Tony, " but I do have to agree, boss, how are you going to keep her in your sights, while working full time, almost around the clock?"  
"I don't know, DiNozzo but I am going to keep her, she doesn't have anyone else, and she's my girl. How can I turn my back on my daughter?" asked my father his gruff voice soothing my frazzled nerves. I decided that I'll go explore, maybe go visit Ducky if he's still here... I got on all fours and stayed in the shadows, just like my mother taught me. I also guess it was pure luck that my father and Ziva were facing away from me and Tony was too busy staring at Ziva to notice me, while McGee sat, like Ziva and my dad, with his back turned towards me. I got away from the team and my dad, and when I was a good twenty feet away, I stood up and headed towards the stairs.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had climbed at least one set of stairs when... I got bored. So I walked to the nearest door and pulled it open. I walked into a hallway lined with doors on both sides when I noticed I was on the catwalk. I knew that dad and the team were somewhere down on the floor below this, and, knowing this because of my mothers stories, my dad could see an ant twenty meters away, so I did what anyone would do. I walked to the nearest door and walked in. The door I walked into lead to a tasteful room with decent furniture. I saw a desk, obviously a secretary's, and another door. Well my mother always did say one of the things I got from my father was his curiosity... So I walked through yet another door. This time I met my first person I had not seen today. He was African American, late thirties, with a wife and two kids. He said, without looking up:

"Gibbs, what do you want now?" I stared shocked for a second and ask the mother of all stupid answers:

"How do you know my name?" I inwardly cringed at how stupid I sounded. He looked up in surprise and said  
"Ummm well I don't know. Are you lost? I don't remember having a fieldtrip today."  
"No, sir, I'm not lost and I didn't see any other kids here today, although that might explain why the front desk lady was as annoying as hell." that time I actually got him to laugh and lean back in his chair and picked up a toothpick. When I saw the toothpick, I just about laughed.  
"So you have a habit of chewin on toothpicks too, huh?" I asked, pulling out a toothpick from my own box from my jeans. He gave me a funny look and asked the question I was hoping to hear him ask since he asked me, when he though I was my dad.  
"Your Jethro's family?" he asked and I replied, talking around my toothpick,  
"If you mean Gibbs and by family you mean daughter than yea, pretty much."  
"I thought so, I was hearing rumors about Jethro's long lost daughter returning." I was thinking about my dad's team's earlier conversation and how he couldn't spend a whole lot of time with me or around due to his job so asked my new friend:  
"Hey, I got a problem and I think you could fix it. Your a man of higher power here, so I know you grant what I need. But first, a bet. I win you grant my need. If you win, you can give DiNozzo a whole lot more paperwork. I was thinking a game of poker. What do you say?"  
"I'm in."  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
"I win!" I said, jumping out of my seat a smile on my face. He looked down at his cards and mumbled something under his breath. He said  
"What want to do you need?"  
"I need agents status or at the least M.E or forensic status. My dad doesn't know how he is going to take care of me and I can't be a burden to him. I can't." he stared at me for a while, thinking about his next words.  
"Tell you what, I'll grant you agent status but you are not allowed in the field until you are eighteen. Until then you are a M.E assistant. I will still think about this but I will think about this long and hard and give you an answer tomorrow morning. Don't worry about school, I see you have already graduate high school and appear to want to learn out of school and your physical status at school appears unmatched by anyway thirteen year old."  
"Thank you sir, thank you so much!" I responded excitedly, literally jumping up and down. Then my dad came in.


	5. Chapter 5

Unknown Daughter

Chapter 5

"Cassie, where the hell have you been?!" Gibbs said, rushing over to me and grabbing me in a hug.  
"Dad... I'm fine!" I said pulling away just a little to look at his face.  
"Vance has she been here the whole time?" asked Gibbs, turning his head just a little to look at the director.  
"Yes Gibbs, she has and I can tell she's your kid. She barged in here just like you and she can strike a deal to. She has gotten me to think about giving her a job here. Along with your eyes and personality to boot."  
"Cass, this true?" Gibbs asked with a hint of anger in his voice. At that point he said goodbye to Vance and started to usher me out of his office.  
"Yea, I heard you and the team talk about me when I woke up. I just didn't want to be a burden."  
"Cassie, you have to talk to me when you go off and get a job here! Do you know what we deal with here? Dead Marines! Just because you grew up as a Marine kid, doesn't you're ready to put up with dead Marines! What were you thinking!" he shouted, causing tears to come to my eyes.  
"About you!" I screamed at him, pushing away from him and running down a hallway and to an elevator. I heard him shout and start running after me. But I reached the elevator a good twenty feet before Him. It closed with him being two feet away  
XXXXXXXXXX  
I crumpled against the wall and cried for a minute or two. Then I pushed a second button for the underground part of NCIS. I was going to visit Ducky, hoping he was still here. I really needed to talk to someone and right now he was the one person I trusted. I heard the elevator go off and I ran through the glass doors to the autopsy room. I saw the light before I saw Ducky. I ran over to him and that's when he turned around. I hugged the old man and cried into his shoulder. He patted my head and said in a soothing voice:  
"There, there child. I take it you and Jethro had your first father/daughter fight? Yes, Jethro had a way with making other people upset. Yes, I believe it was both times today that he made you upset. First for walking away from you and now what? Child, I think you need to lay down. You have had traumatic day and it has taken it's toll. Would you like another story?" he asked in a gentle tone, almost grandfatherly. I nodded my head and moved to a examine table that had a sparkle to it, clearly clean. He started his story and I soon fell asleep to his Scottish accent telling a story of him as a lad, a wild horse and a toy solider.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Again, I woke up to being cradled in a man's arms and had woken up to the smell of bourbon and coffee. Talk about Deja vu. Only this time, he wasn't walking around. Actually he was sitting down, on what appeared to be a couch. His breathing was slow, but not slow enough to be asleep. No it appeared to be the breathing of a calm, relaxed, and perfectly happy man. This surprised me; due to the fact that he had appeared to be ready to head slap me the last time I saw my dad. I opened one eye then the other, looking around at the barely furnished living room. I was getting ready to move when I heard he same gruff voice I had grown to love over the past day. And it scared the hell out of me.  
"You know, you sleep like the dead sometimes." he said hoarsely, like he hadn't talked for hours.  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
"Well, Duck said you fell asleep around ten thirty and it's six eighteen now so about he normal nine or ten hours."  
"Oh, well best get started getting ready for the day." I said getting off my fathers lap and stretching. I moved my foot and promptly almost fell flat on my face. Dad caught me and pulled me back to sit on the couch.  
"Apparently you haven't gotten your land legs yet." he chuckled as he got up and staggered a bit.  
"Dad are you ok?" I asked concerned, hoping that my dad would stick around a while longer before leaving me. Cause let's face it, he's like fifty five.  
"Yea, my legs are just asleep a bit from having you sit on them for ten hours." he chuckled again, ignoring my sound of indignation. Ten minutes later, he came back with jeans and a NCIS shirt on. He walked around the couch and into what looked like the kitchen. I slowly stood up and started to move my legs over to the doorway. I walked in and saw my dad, surprise surprise, making a cup of coffee. I moved over to the table and sat down, only to be pulled up again by Gibbs.  
"What was that for?" I asked in an annoyed tone, wondering why he always wanted me to do something different.  
"Well, considering you came into NCIS with out so much as a backpack, I'm guessing you left everything behind at Chapman's Bay. So you, Ziva, and Abby are going shopping today."  
"What about work?"  
"It's Saturday. Have you lost track of time since you left the Bay?"  
"I guess so" I said, wondering when Abby and Ziva would be here to take me shopping. Just then the doorbell went off. Gibbs walked over to the door to let in an over excited Abby and a passive Ziva. Abby ran and gave me a bone-crushing hug and going into on of her rants.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that you don't have any other clothes! We have got to get you some platform boots and a plaid skirt and a spiked dog collar and-"  
"Abby, I think your scaring her." Ziva said, coming to my rescue. Soon after that Abby ushered me and Ziva out of the door and into Ziva's Cherry Red Bug.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Five hours later and I walked through the door with ten shopping bags. My dad was no where in sight and when I was looking for him, I dropped a particularly heavy bag( filled with shoes) on my foot.  
"Ow! Shit, Shit, Shit!" I yelled through out the house, hopping on my foot only to fall on the floor."Shit!"

"Got a problem there, Cass?" I heard a familiar voice call out from the basement. I froze, wondering what he was thinking about his "Little Girl" now that he knew I cursed on a regular basis.  
"Ummm yea?"  
"Ok then." he said coming out of the basement, wiping his hands on his jeans. He saw the ten shopping bags that lay abandoned over by the couch and pulled on the most priceless face ever.

"What they do, buy out the mall?"  
"Sure felt like it!"  
"How about we go to NCIS, Vance wants to talk to us..." he said, pulling on his jacket and grabbing mine of the hook. I grabbed the coat and walked out the door.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Vance was waiting behind his desk, obviously thinking over his answer for the fiftieth time. He saw Gibbs and I barging into his office.  
"Well Special Agent Gibbs, welcome to NCIS." he said bluntly, handing over my badge of a field agent, but it was also marked M.E assistant.  
"Agent Gibbs, I have been thinking, and well what is a future agent going to learn field work if their not out in the field, so when Ducky is not in need of your assistance with the body, you will be a full field agent. Your dad set that up so don't thank me." he finished his speech and gave us a signal to get out.  
"Wait, don't I get a gun? I mean, if I'm going to field agent and I need to chase down a suspect, I'll need a gun right?"  
"Your father has picked out your gun, now good bye."  
I can tell he is now longer my friend, but my boss, so I walked out his office, following my dad out of the building. My father drove over around the building and to the shooting range. He got out of the car with a black box. The box looked new, so I got excited. I was never allowed near a gun with my mom, but that didn't stop me from learning how to shoot from one of her Marine friends. We walked through the door and dad scanned his I.D card over the door and we walked in. He went to one of the gun stalls and set down the black box. He pulled out a gray 9mm and handed it to me. I looked at him and all he gave me a raised eyebrow and crossed arms across his chest. He wanted me to show me what I experience I had so I looked in the box for bullets and loaded it with expert hands. I walked to an empty stall and pressed the button for the hanger to come to the booth while I grabbed a target and put it on the hanger. I pushed the button and watched it fly back forty feet. I aimed the gun and pulled the trigger three times. I brought down the gun and placed it on the table in front of me. I brought the target back and handed it to my dad He studied the target and gave his nod of approval. He took the gun out of my hands and placed it back in the black box. He picked it up and walked out of the door with the target in hand. I had caught a glimpse of the target and gave a sigh of relief. I guess Mark's training hasn't slipped my mind since he went to the Lord's palace. The target had three holes in it, arranged in a triangle, all surrounding the middle. Three perfect shots.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Dad had been in the car when I went outside. I opened the door and slid into the yellow Camaro. He didn't start the car when I got in. Instead he asked me  
"Where'd you learn to shoot?"  
"Mark"  
"Who's Mark?"  
"One of mom's Marine colleague."  
"Why didn't Celia teach ya to shoot?"  
"Didn't want her little girl to shoot."  
"Why'd Mark teach you?"  
"I got in a fight with mom about it on her ship. He heard and offered to teach me."  
"Where's Mark now?"  
"With the Lord."  
"Mission?"  
"The shoot-out."  
"Oh." After that he started the car and headed over to another apartment building. I was confused but didn't say a word when he stopped in a parking spot. He led me over to Apartment 174 and led me through the door. It was pitch dark when suddenly a bright light filled the room.  
"SURPRISE!" I heard, but it brought back a terrifying memory. A two week old memory. It was the party poppers that threw me back into the memory.  
(FLASHBACK)  
I'm back in the ship, the U.S Basco. I hear my mother scream at me to hid under one of the beds. I got under the bed, far back, when I heard the door burst open. I hear my mom ask her latest ex-boyfriend why he was doing this. He answered something like because you left me. Then I heard him throw her on the bed and tried to get on top of her. She managed to punch him in the jaw and he went ballistic. He punched her in the face and pulled out his gun. First, he shot her in the leg, then the other. He shot her in one arm, then the other. He shot her in the stomach. He waited two minutes then he shot her in the forehead. Then he went through the ship and shot every living soul on the ship. He soon left the ship and I didn't come out from under the bed for two days, when the cops showed up. They tried to place me in foster care, but I told them about Gibbs and how he was in D.C and, I lied about him knowing about my existence. They offered me a ride but I didn't want them to find out that I lied. So I took out every last dollar from my mom's bank account and got on train headed to D.C. Then, I found him.  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
I found myself huddled in a corner, in what appeared to be a closet. I heard hushed voices on the other side of the door and then I heard the door open. Ducky was standing in the doorway, with the team right behind him. I crawled over to him and sat in front of his feet, ashamed that they had seen me this weak. Ziva then picked me up and carried me over to the couch and started singing in Hebrew. It was a soft lullaby, something you would singing to your child when they're sick. I got a close as possible to her and started to cry.  
"It is ok, Cassie..." she soothed"What happened?"  
"I remembered the shoot-out, I was on the ship when it happened. My mom, she... she told me to get under the bed opposite her's. Then, then... Wait. I know who did it! It was one of mom's recent exs. He... He was crazy! He, he tried to do something to her that she didn't want. Then she pun... punched him in the jaw. Then he... He shot her. One leg, one bullet. One arm, one bullet. Her stomach, one bullet. He... He WAITED two minutes, the bastard, then he shot her in the forehead. Then he went on a rampage. I was the only survivor. The only one..."


	6. Chapter 6

Unknown Daughter

Chapter 6

Everyone stared at me when I finished my story. Some looked sad, some angry, some with pity. That's what got me was the pity. I don't like to be pitied. Just like my dad. Gibbs walked over a pulled me out of Ziva's arms into his. He held me while everyone else sat down in chairs and tried to comfort me.  
"It will be okay our Tala katan." said Ziva, speaking a little Hebrew to try and calm my nerves.  
"Shhh Mo Stoirin, it will be all right." said Ducky in Gaelic, continuing the cycle so far.  
"We're going to find him, Dolce." said Tony, in Italian.  
"Yes we're going to protect you, Nuestra Alegría Poco." said McGee, in Spanish.  
"We'll always be there for you, Angeloudi Mas." said Abby in Greek.  
"We'll always love you, Unser Kleines Mädchen." said Gibbs, in German. All those words are what put me to sleep. I was finally, truly at peace. I finally had a family that truly loved me. I had brothers and a sister. I had a grandfather. I had cousins. And I had my dad.


End file.
